


Moving to a New Place

by cyanideZero



Series: Domestic EriSol [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideZero/pseuds/cyanideZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic and fluffy erisol where everyone is happy. I think we need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving to a New Place

“You want to what?”

“Move” repeated Eridan. “Even with all the fond memories we have here, it’s probably time to get a bigger and better place now that we can afford it.”

“But I like it here” replied Sollux, chewing on an already ragged nail. “I’ve been here since I left college. We even met in here.”

“I know, but look at it. Do you really think it fits a Communications Rep?”

“You hate that job” Sollux muttered. But Eridan was right. The apartment was Sollux’s right-after-college-dirt-poor-find-a-roof-to-program-under elevated hole. It was ill lit, and had one bathroom, one tiny kitchen, one closet-sized bedroom, and one tiny living room, which was taken up by Sollux’s expansive computer system. It was only meant to be a temporary living space, but eventually it became home to Sollux, then to Eridan after he moved in.

“Look, Sol. This place is cozy and all, but let’s be realistic. It’s pretty shitty. Last night I could have sworn I heard a mouse crawling around” said Eridan. “I knew you’d take some convincing. Wait right here! I got something to show you.” He ran down to their bedroom and started rummaging around for something.

“Those noises were the loose screws rattling around your head!” Sollux yelled at the half-open door. Expecting Eridan to be occupied for a while, he turned back to his computer.

            Sollux was typing away when something heavy landed on his hands and caused a single line of the letter “g” to appear across the screen. He started deleting the rogue letter with one hand and gingerly picked the glossy magazine up off the keyboard with the other.

“Private Palace: Find the Home to Fit Your Needs” Sollux read aloud. “And why did you want to show me a porn mag for house fetishists?”

Eridan was indignant. “It’s hardly a porn mag! What the hell is a house fetishist anyway.”

“Martha Stewart, I bet she gets off to geometric tile patterns.”

Eridan made a face. “Gross. And that’s beside the point. Before we can decide what house to buy we need to figure out what we want.” He snatched the book from his nerdy, totally not into decorating or anything else that’s not electronic for that matter, boyfriend. “Look at this! Do we want something spacious, or more cozy? Maybe we should try getting a house in the suburbs, or maybe a nice condo would work. A condo with that little set of stairs leading to another part! I always liked those. How about microwaves? I heard maybe two toaster ovens on top of one another also look good. But what if we want to microwave something? And how many closets do we need? ….”

Sollux had already zoned out. Eridan was just getting more and more excited turning each page of the magazine and chattering on about carpet types and how they would need to check for mold or pests in the new place. Sollux couldn’t help but smile. When Eridan got an idea into his head, he was sure to follow through or die trying. But he always got so happy in the process, to have a goal to work for, that Sollux didn’t mind much. After all, home is where the heart is or something like that. And he wouldn’t mind having some natural light once in a while.

Sollux got a lot of natural light in the next few weeks as Eridan dragged him out again and again to look at houses and condominiums of all shapes and sizes. While Eridan poked around and asked the realtor questions about the place’s repair history, furnace cleanings, and stuff like that, Sollux wandered around making sure each place had a bathroom and a kitchen, which was all he needed. He was pleased to find every place did.

“You’re turning into a house fetishist,” teased Sollux as they left a house in which Eridan cooed over the fancy kitchen appliances.

“I am not!” retorted Eridan. “I just want to find a good place for us is all.”

“Aww I’m sure you’ll find the best.” the taller one said and dragged the dark blonde close with one arm to plant a kiss on his head.

“Stoppit you’re messing up my hair!”

This, of course, was invitation for Sollux to ruffle a hand through the carefully gelled locks and have an enraged Scotsman chase him until they got to the car.

Eventually, they narrowed it down to a cozy little house right outside of the city or a nice condo in one of the better parts of town. Sollux was calculating mortgage and tax costs while Eridan was taking a break and working on his novel when the clacking of the keyboard slowed and stopped.

“Sol?” came a tentative voice.

“Yeah?” he replied, looking over at Eridan, perched on the other end of the sofa.

“I’m not…Are you actually okay with moving?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno, this place does have a lot of memories and I did get a little carried away with the whole new place thing. I just realized I never really stopped to find out what you thought, and that you didn’t seem all that enthused about it. And I think this is something that both of should agree on so….” Eridan trailed off and looked anxiously over at his dark-haired boyfriend. He looked so lost for second Sollux mentally kicked himself for zoning out whenever Eridan talked house.

“Of course I’m ok with it,” replied Sollux. “I’m just no good at picking out things like this, how do you think I ended up in this dump in the first place?”

Eridan still looked concerned though, brow furrowed behind his glasses, so Sollux put down his calculator and planted a kiss on Eridan’s creased forehead.

“I have complete and utter faith in you, and I will love whatever house you choose for us because it will be the best. Don’t worry about me, just work your magic,” Sollux said.

Eridan finally relaxed and smiled. “It will be the best house you’ve ever seen,” he promised.

And when they moved into the sunny suburban home two months later, it _was_ the best home Sollux had ever seen.

 

 


End file.
